Awoken In Storybrooke (Rewrite)
by FEAZeldagamer2247
Summary: This is a rewrite of the first book Awoken In Storybrooke. (Disclaimer! I don't own any rights to the characters, (except for Nica and the name Kailey.), TV shows, video games, storyline/plot, ext.)


**Awoken In Storybrooke**

 **A Fire Emblem Awakening & Once Upon a Time Crossover Story**

 **(Rewritten)**

 **By: FEAZeldagamer2247**

 **Authors Note**

 **Please note: this is a rewrite of Awoken In Storybrooke and instead of the characters knowing who they were in the "fairy tale" life in "Storybrooke" they won't know who they are until, it gets further into the story. And yes, I know it's pretty confusing but, just roll with it. Thank you and I'll let you know what chapter the characters will remember who and which fairy tale characters they were. - FEAZeldagamer2247**

 **Proiluge**

 **Timeskip (Present): Fire Emblem Awakening World**

A final battle was about to be unfold… Three heroes, two tactations named Robin and Rebecca, and a prince named Chrom, were trying to defeat the dark mage Validar from summoning a great evil… Robin hit Validar with magic from his leven sword. Validar then collapsed to the ground. "We did it! We altered our fate!" shouted Chrom. Robin smiled, knowing that Validar would never summon the evil that he planned to unleash until… "Gah… this isn't over,... damn you both!" shouted Validar. Purplish fog filled the room in the palace of the Dragon's Table. Robin's couldn't see anything until, he appeared to some other realm that he never has been at before. Robin noticed a sign on the right side of the road. His vision began to blur but, he could make out the word on the sign. "S-Storybrooke…" stammered Robin as he collapsed to the ground.

[Know one knew what would happen to Chrom, Rebecca and the others… but we do know that this will be the start of a daring adventure…]

 **Chapter 1**

 **Finding Someone**

 **Timeskip (Present): Storybrooke**

Emma Swan, Mary Margaret, Henry Mills, and the sheriff of Storybrooke, Graham, were in the forest trying to find a man who was in a coma. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I-I found him!" shouted Mary as she checked the man's heartbeat. "Hello, I need an ambulance right now…!" said Graham as he called 911. "Is he okay?!" asked Henry. "Don't look, don't look." said Emma as she hugged Henry. Mary gave the man CPR. "Come on, come on! I just found you! Please, just wake-!" cried Mary until the man woke up. "You… saved me…" said the man in shock. "Heh, it's okay, it's okay, you're gonna be okay." replied Mary as she heard the sound of the ambulance sirens in the distance. Emma then noticed another man, who looked about 18 years old collapsed on the ground, wearing a black-purplish tactation robe, who had white hair, a sword in his hand that looked like a lightning bolt, and a strange purple tattoo on his hand. "Graham, over here!" shouted Emma. Graham ran over to see the unconscious young man. "Emma, call another ambulance! Hurry!" shouted Graham. As soon as another ambulance came and took the young man to the hospital, along with the man who Mary saved, Emma, Mary, Henry, and Graham, returned to their homes in Storybrooke.

 **Chapter 2**

 **Awoken In Storybrooke**

The next day, Emma, Mary, Henry, and Regina, went to the hospital to see the man who Mary saved. "We found out who this man was, he's David Nolan. His wife will be here soon." said Regina. Mary then noticed the young man in a nearby hospital bed, that they also found collapsed in the forest. "What about him?" asked Mary pointing at the 18 year old. Just then, doctor Wale walked up to Emma and the others. "We're not sure… but, he hasn't woken up yet." explained doctor Wale. Just then, the young man began to stir.

 **? POV**

Something was wrong… although I couldn't figure out why… I slowly opened my eyes, to see a bright lit room. The bright lit room hurt my eyes like the sun. "Hey, are you okay? Can you hear me? If you can, just blink twice." I heard someone say. I blinked twice in response. My vision was still blurry from the bright room. The only thing I could manage to say was, "It's a little… bright in here…" I stammered. "Oh here, I'll close the blinds." I heard the same voice say. Suddenly my vision began to clear. "N-Nevermind… I'm alright…" I stammered. I looked to my left and right, to see people looking at me in concern. "W-Who, where am I...?" I asked. "It's alright, we'll tell you everything later but, right now you need rest. I'm doctor Wale." said doctor Wale. "N-No I'm okay… thanks…" I stammered. I sat up on the bed I was on. "Hey, I'm Emma. I know you probably don't remember right now but, I need you to try. Do you remember what you were doing out in the forest?" asked Emma. "I'm sorry… I don't remember… I-I can't even remember who I am…" I replied.

 **Regina's POV**

I couldn't put my finger on it but,... I think I knew this person… Then, I remembered something from my past.

 **Chapter 3**

 **Evil Queen/Regina's POV**

 **Timeskip (Past): Fire Emblem Awakening World**

After my first love died, I met a prince named Validar from a neighboring kingdom called, Pleiga. Validar and I then got married and had two children. A young boy named Robin, and a young girl named Rebecca. "My dear, you remember that Pleiga's ancestors worshipped the Fell Dragon Grima correct?" asked Validar. "Yes I do. What about it?" I asked. "As you know, the human vessel of the Fell dragon, once roamed this land until that pathetic King Marth defeated him long ago… Now the power of the Fell dragon has chosen its vessel from our two children! Finally, we will resurrect Grima, and bring a new world among us!" said Validar. "But dear, what about our children? Surely you don't mean to have them become the Fell dragon?!" I shouted. "Indeed I do. You do agree to do this correct?" asked Validar. "Yes dear, I agree." I lied. One night when I waited for Validar to fully sleep, I went to get my children. "Robin, Robin, Robin!" I said. The five year old boy awoke as he heard my voice. "Ugh… M-Mother…? What's going on?" asked Robin. "There's no time to talk, we need to get your sister." I replied. I then got Rebecca from her crib. "M-Mother, where are we going?" asked Robin. I stopped in front of the castle gates. "Robin, listen to me. You and Rebecca are in danger. You're father plans to kill you when you get older. You have to take Rebecca and run far away from here. Don't ever come back here ever. Here, take these." I explained. I handed Robin a magic tome, a leven sword, and a map of the world. "Follow this map, to the country of Ylisse. Travel to the capital Ylisstol, and go to the castle. The exalt Emmeryn, will keep you safe." I said. I handed Rebecca over to Robin. "But, Mother… what about you? Will you be okay?" asked Robin. "I will Robin. Don't worry, we'll meet again." I replied as I kissed Robin on the forehead. "Their they are men! Seize them!" shouted a castle guard. "I love you both… Now go, run!" I shouted. Five year old Robin, then ran with his sister by his side.

 **Chapter 4**

 **Timeskip (Present): Storybrooke**

Regina shook her head coming back to reality. "H-His name is Robin." said Regina. Emma was shocked. "So wait, you knew his name right off the bat?" asked Emma. "I searched his information." replied Regina. "That's right… I'm Robin… Um, nice to meet you all." said Robin. "The pleasure is all mine Robin. I'm Regina Mills the mayor of this town." said Regina shaking Robin's hand in response. "Henry, how about you show Robin around town." said Emma. "Miss. Swan, Robin is not in condition to be walking around-!" replied Regina as she was cut of by Robin. "It's okay, it's okay, I'm fine. And besides, I could use a meal right about now." said Robin. "Well then, let's go to Granny's. She makes a good grilled steak." replied Henry. Robin got his tactician robe on, got his book, and went with Henry to Granny's Diner. "Alright, what's going on?" asked Emma. "Nothing Swan, I just helped." replied Regina. "I know that but, something's off… How did you get his information right off the bat? And more importantly, do you know him?" asked Emma. "I already told you, I don't! Now let me tell you something Swan because, I'm not going to say it again… Stay away from Robin. He's in a fragile state, he doesn't know who he is, and you're this close to wrecking multiple lives." said Regina as she gestured her fingers like holding a marble. Regina then walked out of the hospital, leaving Emma concerned.

 **Chapter 5**

 **Henry's POV**

Robin and I walked into Granny's Diner. "Hi Henry. How are you?" asked Ruby. "I'm good Ruby. Oh, and this is Robin." I replied. "Wait, isn't this the guy that Emma and Graham found unconscious when they found David?" asked Ruby. "Oh, hi. I'm Robin it's nice to meet you Ruby." said Robin as he shook Ruby's hand. "So, what do you have to eat here?" asked Robin. "Don't worry, there's pretty much everything here. I'll get you two menus." replied Ruby. After Robin and Henry ordered, Ruby went to help her grandma with the food. Robin then looked through the book that he had.

 **Robin's POV**

As I looked through my book, I noticed a certain page that caught my attention. The page read:

 **June 21st, X153**

 _ **Tonight I found out who my father was… The new king of Pleiga… He told me himself… His name is Vali... No, I already know his name… One that I hope will never hear or speak of again… If what he said is true, then I'll become a monster… This is a story that I hope I will forget…**_

 _ **-Robin**_

"Robin?" Henry said. I arose from my seat in shock. "(Sigh…), S-Sorry Henry, what is it?" I stammered. "I was just wondering if you were okay. What's wrong?" asked Henry. "I-I saw something in my book… And-!" I stammered. "Hey, Robin you alright?" asked Emma. "I'll be right back Henry." I said. I then gestured to Emma to come outside with me. "Robin, what's going on?" asked Emma. I then handed Emma my book. "I read something in this book… and, I thought I remembered something but, what I saw haunted me… T-Take a look." I explained.

 **Chapter 6**

 **Emma's POV**

I opened Robin's book as I read the page that he showed me. "This isn't a whole lot of information but, I'll see what I can get out of it." I said. "Thanks Emma. I'll be with Henry okay?" replied Robin. "Alright. See ya Robin." I said. I then went to the Storybrooke Police Station to see Graham sitting at his desk. "Hey Emma, where've you been?" asked Graham. "Sorry I'm late. Robin needed some help with something." I replied. Graham sipped on his coffee and spoke. "Oh, you mean that guy we found along with David? What did he need?" asked Graham. "Take a look at this." I replied as I sat down Robin's book on Graham's desk. Graham looked at the page that concerned us. "This is pretty suspicious… especially the sentence, "If what he said is true, then I'll become a monster." What would make Robin a monster?" asked Graham. "I'm not sure… but, that's why I'm here, to figure out this problem." I replied. "Well then, let's get started shall we?" said Graham.

 **Henry's POV**

As Robin and I were still waiting for our food, I decided to read my book of fairytales called, "Once Upon A Time." "So Henry, what book are you reading?" asked Robin. "Oh it's just a book about fairy tales…, you wouldn't understand." I replied. "Heh, well can you at least tell me what story you're reading?" asked Robin. I smiled at Robin, and handed him the book. Robin read the story that I was on. "I think I've read these as a kid. They're pretty good stories." said Robin. "They're more than "just stories," they're real. Everyone in Storybrooke is under a curse, they don't remember who they are. That's why my mom's gonna save them." I explained. "Are you saying that Emma's some kind of savior?" asked Robin. "Well, yeah. She is." I said. Robin smiled back at me. Just then, Ruby came over to our table with our order of two steaks. "Here you go. Did you want anything to drink?" asked Ruby. "Just a Pepsi for me." I replied. "I'll have some water please." said Robin. "Alright, one Pepsi and one water coming right up!" said Ruby happily. It wasn't long when Robin finished his steak. "(I guess he hasn't eaten anything in days…)" I thought to myself. "So, Robin you really can't remember anything?" I asked. Robin sighed. "No not really… At least I don't think I do…" replied Robin. "(Maybe Emma found something about me from my past…)" thought Robin.

 **Chapter 7**

 **Timeskip (Present): Fire Emblem Awakening World**

 **Chrom's POV**

After Validar's fog cleared up, I noticed that Robin was gone. "Robin, where are you?!" I shouted. Validar just chuckled. "You see? You can never defeat me!" said Validar. "What did you do with him?!" asked Rebecca. "He will be nowhere to be found my daughter…, if he would've just became the fell dragon Grima, I wouldn't have sent him to another realm! Now, die!" shouted Validar. Validar casted his dark magic coming at me. "Chrom, look out!" shouted Rebecca. Rebecca pushed me out of the way, taking the blow of Validar's magic. Rebecca collapsed to the ground wounded. "Rebecca!" I shouted. I gave Validar a grim look. "You're end has come Validar!" I shouted as I attacked Validar. Unfortunately, Validar disappeared just as my blade from my sword Falchion, was about to impale him. "Darn it…!" I cursed. Lissa went to Rebecca's side, and healed her wound. "You okay Rebecca?" I asked. "I'm fine. The thing that we have to worry about now is Robin." replied Rebecca. "You're right…, but where would he be?" I asked. "No need to worry about that deary!" said a voice in the distance. "Whoever's here, show yourself!" I said. A man about the age of at least 40 or older appeared wearing, clothes like a soldier would wear (I should know, I am the captain of the Shepard army after all…), and his hair was black. "There's no need to shout, I'm right here!" said the man happily. "Who are you?" I asked. "Rumplestiltskin, at your service!" said Rumplestiltskin as he bowed. "What do you want, a deal?" I asked stubbornly. "So many questions! But, yes I do actually. I've heard a rumor that a certain, how you say "king/father of your ally" has took one of your allies to another realm! That's correct yes?" explained Rumplestiltskin. "May I remind you, that "ally" is more than just an ally. He's a friend." I said. "Oh, so sorry for insulting your, "friend." But, you do want to find him though yes?" asked Rumplestiltskin. "I do but, not by making a deal with you." I said. "Well you see, that'll be tough deary. Because I know where he is. You wouldn't want him to give up trying to find a way to your world now would we?" explained Rumplestiltskin. I stood in silence for a minute. "The choice is your's deary!" said Rumplestiltskin happily. I thought about it. I knew I shouldn't trust him. But, if we're able to find Robin, it's a risk I'm willing to take. "Alright, but what do you want in return?" I asked. "Well, what I want is that. That shield thingy in your hands they're." said Rumplestiltskin. I stared at my kingdom's most prized possession in my hands. "The Fire Emblem? No, never." I replied. "Well see, that's the thing about deals deary. All deals are final. And you know what happens if anyone breaks deals…" said Rumplestiltskin. Okay, maybe the decision wasn't hard before, but now? It's now the hardest choice I've had to make. My parents kept the Fire Emblem for along time but, I knew what I had to do. I had no choice. I gave Rumplestiltskin the Emblem. "Thank's very much um, what was your name again? Chrom?" said Rumplestiltskin. "Just help us already." I said stubbornly. Rumplestiltskin opened a portal and disappeared. "Come on everyone, let's find Robin!" I shouted. We all then ran through the portal to wherever Robin was at.

 **Chapter 8**

 **Emma's POV**

After Graham and I did a little research, we still got nothing for information on Robin's past. "Well, what else would we get out of this book?" asked Graham. "Well, I did tell Robin that it wasn't a whole lot of information…" I replied. Then I remembered the strange purple tattoo on Robin's right hand. "Graham, let me use the computer." I said. Graham moved over from the computer so I could search up a photo analyzer website. I then plugged my phone into the computer to download the picture of Robin's tattoo on the computer. I then went back to the website, and placed the image on the analyzer section of the website. Once the analysis was complete, it showed another picture from the internet of the same mark that looked exactly like Robin's tattoo. "Graham, look." I said as I pointed to both pictures. "It's a perfect match. You never cease to amaze me Emma." replied Graham. I smiled at Graham. "The question is though…, what is this picture called?" I said as I clicked on the link of the second photo. The photo's link took me to the internet. As I read the second photo's name, I was confused and surprised. "Emma, what's it say?" asked Graham. "The picture's title is called, "The Mark of Grima"... what does that mean?" I said.

 **Chapter 9**

 **Regina's POV**

I was so shocked. "(Why is Robin here?! Did he not go to Ylisse like I told him?! Is it because Validar found him?!)" I panicked. What was I going to do? He's got amnesia! I can't just tell him I'm his mother straightforward! I then decided to go to my office to work for awhile.

 **Emma's POV**

Something told me that I shouldn't tell Robin about the information I found… So I decided to go to Regina's house to explain of what I found.

Regina's POV

"Ugh… will this paperwork ever end?" I said. Just then I heard a knock on my office door. I opened my door to see Emma. "Miss. Swan, what are-?" I asked until Emma cut in. "I know you're wondering why I'm bugging you but, right now I got some information on Robin." replied Emma. Emma then told me the information. "The mark of Grima? N-No, I'm sorry I haven't heard of it…" I replied. "Alright then, I'll get out of your hair then." said Emma as she left my office.

Chapter 10

Robin's POV

After Henry and I ate at Granny's, we decided to go explore the town for awhile. "So Henry, do you think that I'm a character from your book?" I asked. "Hmm… actually I'm not sure… but, I could go to the library if that would help." replied Henry. "I'll let you do that on one condition, let me come with you." I said. "Is it because you like to read books so much?" Henry asked sarcastically. I smiled at Henry. "Heh, and because I going to help you." I replied. "Well then, let's go." said Henry. As soon as we got to the library, we saw Emma looking through some books. "Mom, what are you doing here?" asked Henry."Hi Henry, Robin, I'm just doing a little bit of research. Are you doing the same?" asked Emma. "Yes we are." said Henry. "Okay, I'll let you know if I find anything." replied Emma. "Hi Henry, Robin, I'm just doing a little bit of research. Are you doing the same?" asked Emma. "Yes we are." replied Henry. "Okay, I'll let you know if I find anything." replied Emma. After a few minutes searching, we still couldn't find anything. "(Sigh…), nothing in this one either…" I said. "Henry, Robin, come here! I think I found something!" shouted Emma. Henry and I went over to where Emma was at. "What'd you find mom?" asked Henry. Emma held a purple book in her hand. And as I looked at the cover, I noticed that on the book cover, it had the same logo with the same design as my mark on my right hand. "What book is that?" asked Henry. I stared at the cover in shock. "(I know that mark!)" I thought to myself. "It looks like that mark on Robin's hand…" said Henry. "I-I know what that mark is…" I stammered. "You do?" asked Emma. "That's the mark of G-Grima…!" I stammered. I then had a huge headache. "Gah…! M-My head!" I stammered. The headache in my head was so bad that I passed out.

Chapter 11

Emma's POV

Coming Soon!


End file.
